Avengers
by MorganeCoene
Summary: Une jeune femme de 26 ans se retrouve dans une drôle de situation qui l'amènera à rencontrer les Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

Je me déhanchais sur la piste de danse, collant mon corps à des personnes inconnues. La musique remplissant mes oreilles et le peu d'alcool que j'avais bu me fit perdre toute ma timidité. Après un moment, je décidais de rentrer chez moi, il était bien trois heures du matin et j'embauchais le lendemain à 14h. Je marchais dans la rue, mes talons à la main. J'habitais à dix minutes de la boite de nuit et j'avais l'habitude de passer tout mes week-ends là-bas.

Je bougeais ma tête sur les côtés imaginant une musique imaginaire. J'étais entrain de tourner sur moi même quand je sentis une pression sur mon bras qui me tirait loin de la lumière.

Étant assez alcooliser je ne comprenais pas la situation, mais quand un homme me fit face, la petit lampe dans mon cerveau s'alluma. J'essayais de me dégager mais un autre homme arriva et ils me prirent par les bras. J'allais crier mais une main se posa sur ma bouche. Je le mordis alors qu'il lâchait un juron. Il me mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac et je me pliais en deux, cherchant de l'air, mais je me repris vite. Je me débattais alors que les hommes me soulevaient. Ils ouvrirent une porte et continuèrent de me tirait dans des couloirs sombrent. Nous arrivâmes face à deux hommes en noir baraqué. Ils ouvrirent la porte et je découvris une pièce médicale comme dans les films d'horreurs avec un siège assez long pour poser tout mon corps et des attaches pour me maintenir en place. Je commençais à paniquer alors qu'ils m'installaient sur le siège. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens, essayant d'enlever mes bras des bracelets mais en vain. Un homme vêtu tel un médecin apparut avec une longue aiguille remplis d'un liquide vert. Je le suppliais du regard alors qu'il prenait la parole.

" Ma chère Angelina, depuis le temps que je t'observe... " Il plantait son aiguille dans mon cou alors que je lâchais un cri.

Le liquide me brulait et je n'entendais rien à ce qu'il raconte. Ma vue changea, tout alla plus vite et cela me donna des nausées. Tout mon corps me brulait alors que je hurlais de douleur. Mon buste se souleva tout seul du siège alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. La douleur était insupportable, ma tête me faisait mal mais je perçus du mouvement dans la pièce. Je hurlais à l'aide alors que mes larmes dévalaient mes joues.

Je sentis la pression faite sur mes bras disparaitre et le visage d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut devant moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et je perçus à peine ses mots.

" ... Te calmer... je ne pourrais pas te sortir d'ici... Fais-moi confiance... "

Je respirais un grand coup et essayais de canaliser la douleur. Je stabilisais mon corps alors qu'il passait ses bras derrière mon dos et mes genoux. Je me retrouvais vite contre son torse alors que la douleur me tordait le corps.

" J'ai tellement mal... " Pleurais-je doucement.

Il me jeta un petit regard inquiet et je sentis l'air frais dans mes cheveux. Je comprenais à peine ce qu'il se passait et fini par me retrouver allonger sur la banquette d'un petit hélicoptère.

Je vis une tête rousse me faire face et me posais un gant sur le front. J'avais ma tête sur ses genoux et mes jambes sur celle de l'homme.

" Tu penses qu'il a réussi ? " Demanda la femme aux cheveux de feu.

" Elle serait morte dans le cas contraire. "

Je n'arrivais pas à en entendre plus et plongeais dans les méandres de l'inconscient.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="9f2e21e55b5487215ab0c09c7364723f"Pendant plusieurs jours je n'avais été que peu réveiller. Le plus souvent mêler à des hallucinations. Je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence entre la réalité et l'irréel./p  
p data-p-id="f8c8d7e5197d51aad24939a3da14e5ae"J'arrivais enfin à ouvrir les yeux et avoir une vision claire. J'espérais que c'étais enfin fini, j'étais épuisée de tout cela et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait depuis l'injection de se sérum./p  
p data-p-id="97f2ec607f6f463acd5b0a3f60e937f8"" Tu es réveillée ? " Demanda une voix féminine non loin de moi./p  
p data-p-id="179e5df22c2ffe4a4d024f1045e8df62"Je tournais la tête et tomber face à une femme rousse, je me souvint vaguement l'avoir vu dans l'hélicoptère./p  
p data-p-id="3b296a32acc7bad63ea81a0b3f06495a"" Je pense... Où suis-je ? " Demandais-je./p  
p data-p-id="704ba2d49bf8a1bedced5a5084740383"" C'est confidentiel. " Répondit-elle simplement./p  
p data-p-id="b2b0e39825b8e596d58698c4000c89d5"Elle s'approcha de moi avec une petite lampe et j'eus un mouvement de recul./p  
p data-p-id="f1df6e681e8fc921ece72c703540fd12"" Ne t'inquiète pas Angelina, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux vérifier que ton corps n'a subit aucun dommage. " Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce./p  
p data-p-id="588ead488c818e26b53b84630039a109"Après quelques secondes j'hochais la tête et elle m'examina./p  
p data-p-id="19b7d8e957219cfc084f51c3ca58da1f"" Tu connaissais les personnes qui t'ont attaqués ? "/p  
p data-p-id="db943470886c82d214ed985331173b15"Je secouais la tete de droite à gauche. "Je ne comprend pas... Que m'on-t-il fait ? "/p  
p data-p-id="2172a04ee2ca363b522f1ed6eb0de919"" On t'expliquera plus tard, tu as besoin de te reposer. "/p  
p data-p-id="a5abcca966630dbf1975fe530db98813"" Je dois rentrer chez moi ! On m'attend ! "/p  
p data-p-id="b4ebf107d68d2822fcc01b15f3cb7d81"" Angelina... Nous avons informé tous tes proches que tu avais subit un grave accident et que tu ne reviendrais pas avant un moment. "/p  
p data-p-id="72b158821a7cef7f8d1538850869ad69"Je ravalais les larmes qui montaient et serrais les draps entre mes doigts./p  
p data-p-id="04ca66982b08fb449f97e10a6ae6902e"Cela faisait déjà un moment que Natasha était partit quand un homme entra. Je sursautais craignant que l'on me veuille du mal encore une fois. Il était blond avec une carrure de rugbyman et plutôt beau gosse je dois l'avouer./p  
p data-p-id="f2d14516247c2e82ec97c5a161c80581"" Mademoiselle Olympe... Je suis Steve Rogers." Commença-t-il avec un regard doux. " Je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'aimerai avec mes coéquipier vous posez quelques questions, mais avant je vous ai apporté de quoi déjeuner et vous habiller. Surtout allez y doucement en vous levant. Vous avez longtemps dormis et votre corps va avoir du mal à fonctionner normalement après ce que vous avez vécu. Appelez moi quand vous aurez fini. "/p  
p data-p-id="65a43abd4e81918ec8103b9f8417e422"Je hochais la tête alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Je mangeais tranquillement et avec précaution, je me rendis à la salle de bain. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour ensuite allez prendre une douche. Je finis par enfilais les vêtements mais j'étais épuisé./p  
p data-p-id="de89d70f6625e36a9216df116597da7a"Je me rendis à la porte pour sortir de ma chambre et trouvais l'homme de toute à l'heure. Il me sourit et me tendit son bras pour que je m'y appuie. Je ne refusais pas son aide alors que nous marchions à travers un dédale de couloirs./p  
p data-p-id="1d68d01cf748a3940c65e495ce281b01"" Si vous ne vous sentez pas de répondre à des questions n'hésitez à me le dire, et surtout si vous sentez le moindre malaise ou changement dans votre corps dites le nous. "/p  
p data-p-id="8ad231843a49ee3ccd0ecafe6e16d978"Nous finîmes par arriver dans une grande salle ou était reunis plusieurs personnes. Je reconnus Tonny Stark détenteur de la compagnie Stark et aussi héros à mi temps avec son autre nom: Iron Man. Thor le roi d'Asgard ainsi que Natasha, l'homme qui m'a sauvé et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont je ne savais absolument rien./p  
p data-p-id="e630c3e34955f03ecf5de460dcd49b5f"Je regardais Steve confuse./p  
p data-p-id="d6fd61f564753f1e64a5ad0647ab67a3"" Pourquoi êtes vous tous là ? Je... "/p  
p data-p-id="d28a853f104e7ad433aee440c8ff95f3"" Mlle. Olympe. " Commença Mr. Stark. " Vous êtes donc la nouvelle recru. "/p  
p data-p-id="da6ec8f0a37d649aa7a52f3b19140724"Je sentais que je devais m'assoir car les prochains mots qui aller sortir n'allait sûrement pas me plaire. Steve s'approcha d'un siège et m'aida a mit assoir alors que je le remerciais./p  
p data-p-id="e9d38dc69b1dfa4f9b7904fa5d63f46f"" Je ne comprend pas... " Dis-je doucement en me triturant les doigts./p  
p data-p-id="4bf4b8db0c2d0873daa23c2774786ad7"" Si vous êtes ici, " Commença l'homme d'une quartaine d'année. " C'est qu'un homme vous a changé. Vous n'êtes plus la jeune femme d'antan. Vous êtes... "/p  
p data-p-id="b1a13507ab87a3ee397a3c74c8c9f8b7"" Une mutante " Lacha Stark./p  
p data-p-id="5f8f3e762b7fb2c8e8300c91bc73c4c3"Tous lui lancèrent un regard furieux./p  
p data-p-id="7c046302eb92b46e98241c88388a9cdb"" Non pas du tout ! " Repris le monsieur. " Vous êtes atteinte de capacités hors du commun... "/p  
p data-p-id="343048a997264a606590b979299aa7dd"" Et qu'elles sont elles exactement ? " M'exclamais-je./p  
p data-p-id="34991735b26c4d93dbb1731fa40d96ee"" On ne sait pas encore, nous aimerions vous faire participez à des tests nous permettant se savoir exactement ce que le serum vous a fait. De plus vous pourriez être un atout non négligeable pour les Avengers. "/p  
p data-p-id="0ab2f0fb2af887300ccc2d7ea0c88fcb"J'écarquillais des yeux./p  
p data-p-id="014ac4960a9f91a2e100b424e111947d"" Quoi ? Les Avengers ?! " Murmurais-je. " En quoi pourrais-je les aider ? Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme de vingt six ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. "/p  
p data-p-id="63c214790f127c25c9a88ebf57c0f5b4"" Les tests vous prouveront le contraire faites nous confiance. "/p  
p data-p-id="9f6e86f39b3034f82696c6c0276fc5ec"" Je ne suis pas un animal sur lequel vous pouvez faire tout et n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux rien de tout ça ! " Commencais-je en levant la voix./p  
p data-p-id="29e030f9c79291caca3ea0525e77a51f"" Mlle. Olympe vous devriez vous calmer... " Dis gentiment Steve en voulant posait sa main sur mon épaule mais un rond jaune apparut autour de moi et il se fit projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin./p  
p data-p-id="6139cb419264b40cb4a9c1e694c4f286"Je me levais et tournais rapidement ma tête vers lui mais tout étais flou./p  
p data-p-id="350981496bf73a2b3e8ed57455c83900"" Rattrapais la ! " S'exclama une voix mais tout semblais lointain./p  
p data-p-id="2795cf3165498f073b647b2d097e8752"Mon corps bascula en avant alors que je perdais connaissance./p 


End file.
